Bad boys and teenager probelems
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: Dick and Bruce have a little talk and then Diana come in and her and Bruce go to handle some "business" Zatanna then, comes out from hiding. I suck at summeries please READ AND REVIEW! BMWW and ROBANNA


Bruce had been working on a case for hours now in the batcave when he heard a motor bike pull in. It was Robin's and Robin himself was riding on it. Robin pulled off the bike helmet and made his way upstairs without even taking to Bruce. Bruce got up and went up the stairs after Dick. When he got up the stairs he noticed his little bird was missing. Alfred then, walked up with a broom.

"Alfred have you seen Dick?"

"Indeed I have sir he stomped his way up to his room just minutes ago."

"Thank you Alfred."

Bruce made his way to Dick's room and knocked.

"Dick?"

No answer he knocked again and got a quite go away.

"Dick what's wrong?"

"None of your business."

Bruce tired to open the door only to find it was locked. Bruce took a key out and opened the door. To see Dick lying face down on his bed.

"Richard what is wrong?"

"Again none of your business."

"Fine but, if you want to talk you know where to find me alright?"

Dick nodded. Bruce left it at that and left the room. He shut the door and sat on the stairs trying to figure out what was wrong with Dick. Alfred came walking back to put the broom back.

"Alfred? Have you noticed anything different about Dick lately?"

"Why indeed I have Master Bruce. Master Richard has been having teenager trouble lately."

"What do you mean by teenager trouble?"

"He's changing Master Bruce. So I believe it's time for the talk with him."

"Oh that kind of teenager trouble. Fine I'll give him the talk."

Before Bruce could even knock on the door. Dick answered him.

"I don't need the talk Bruce I already learned that stuff."

"Ok but, then what is wrong with you?"

"Fine I'll tell you and its very embarrassing."

Bruce walked into Dick's room. To find Dick still face down on the bed. Bruce sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"Well? What is it? Did you get beat up by a girl because that not embarrassing Dick."

"No of course not but, it has to do with a girl."

"You have a crush on one and you can't talk to her?"

"No well sort of."

"What then?"

"I have sexual feelings for a girl."

"Oh. Well that's normal at your age."

"I don't like what I get out of thinking those thoughts though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This is that embarrassing part."

"Dick it can't be that embarrassing."

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just promise me that you won't."

"Fine I promise."

Dick sighed and sat up. Bruce just sat there very confused.

"I don't get what's wrong."

"Umm not up there it's down below the belt."

"Oh. You got a hard on."

"Yeah."

"Go take a cold shower then, well talk."

"Ok."

One cold shower later…..

"You must really like this girl huh?"

"Yeah she's got beautiful long black hair, wonderful blue eyes and this most awesome laugh. She even put up with my butcher of the English language."

"She sounds like your type of girl. What's her name?"

"Zatanna."

"You mean Zatanna your teammate on young justice Zatanna? Zatara kid Zatanna?"

"Yup that's her and I need another shower."

"O boy."

"What?"

"Zatara is not going to be happy about it if you and his daughter hook up or go to bed together."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Richard?"

"Ok…Ok..Zatanna and I already went to bed together."

"YOU WHAT!"

"It wasn't even one time either."

"Please tell me you used protection."

"Yeah of coarse she's on a pill and we used a condom."

"That's at least a good part of this subject."

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's going with you and Diana I saw her heard in between your legs when she was over once."

"O boy."

"Dick I guess I'm not the only one with sexual problems am I."

"No Dickie your not."

"I guess were done talking."

"What makes you say that?"

"Diana in the door way."

"Diana in the…Oh hi Diana."

"Hey Bruce, Dick."

"We are not done talking about this but, I have to handle some business with Diana."

"Sure you do have fun with your "business"."

"Bruce he knows?"

"He found out by himself it's you felt for always have your hand in between my legs."

"Shut up and let's get going."

Dick shuts and locked the door. Zatanna comes out of the bathroom then, pulls him into a hot shower.


End file.
